My Family
by Cho Sungkyu
Summary: Changmin sedih melihat kedua orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar, yang ia tahu itu semua karena appanya Jung Yunho kembali bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya/"Ia punya nama, bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya 'bocah?"/"Ahjumma pantat bebek, berhenti menyubitku." ucap Changmin sadis/YAOI, YunJaeMin, Appa!Yun, Umma!Jae, Aegya!Min, ShortFict, CH 3 is up! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : God &** **Themselves**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Cast : YUNJAEYOOSUMIN & Kwon Boa and others**

**Summary : Changmin sedih melihat kedua orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar, yang ia tahu itu semua karena appanya Jung Yunho kembali bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya/"Eh? Jadi aku kembali ke tahun 2000?!"/YAOI, YunJaeMin, Appa!Yun, Umma!Jae, Aegya!Min, ShortFict, CH 1 is up! RnR please!**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan,M-Preg, OOC, Gaje, TYPO, ShortFic,YAOI, De el el…**

**Di tahun 2000 bayangin aja Yunho di Rising Sun dan Jaejoong di HUG.**

**Di tahun 2015 bayangin Yunho di Ocean sedangkan Jaejoong di Mirotic.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**2 April 2015.**

"Aku tidak bohong, boo!"

"Kau berbohong Jung Yunho!"

"Aku hanya makan malam bersamanya tidak lebih!"

"Ya! Kau makan malam bersamanya di sebuah hotel! Kau pikir aku sepolos itu sampai tak tahu apa yang kau perbuat?!"

"Aku sudah berkali-kali menjelaskannnya padamu, kami tak melakukan apapun kecuali makan malam!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu!"

"Baik, terserah kau kalau tidak percaya!"

Lagi.

Di pagi hari yang kukira akan sangat indah tetapi dugaanku salah. Kedua orang tuaku bertengkar lagi, ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu ini dan keluargaku yang harmonis itu perlahan mulai memudar seiring dengan keegoisan mereka.

Aku tak mengerti apa yang memicu pertengkaran mereka tetapi saat itu aku tahu saat umma menangis sambil berteriak kepada appa bahwa appa kembali berhubungan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sungguh, aku ingin memeluk umma saat umma menangis seperti itu tetapi untuk melangkah saja aku tak sanggup.

Aku Jung Changmin, berumur 10 tahun, dan kedua orang tuaku bernama Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong, kalian heran kenapa orang tuaku keduanya namja dan bagaimana aku bisa terlahir? Itu karena ummaku adalah male pregnant. Ya, ummaku bisa hamil karena ia memiliki rahim itulah yang kutahu dari appaku.

Aku sangat senang bisa lahir dalam keluarga Jung tetapi tidak untung satu minggu ini. semuanya benar-benar berubah. Aku tidak merasakan lagi rasa cinta kedua orang tuaku.

"Umma." panggilku pelan sambil berjalan menuju meja makan. Hanya ada aku dan umma, aku tahu pasti appa pergi tanpa sarapan.

"Ne?" sahut umma sambil tersenyum dan dengan cepat menghapus air matanya. aku hanya terdiam saat tahu senyum umma sangat terpaksa.

"Appa berangkat tanpa sarapan lagi?" tanyaku sambil mulai memakan sarapanku dengan pelan, entah kenapa nafsu makanku mulai berkurang akhir-akhir ini padahal biasanya aku paling lahap jika sedang makan.

"Ne." lirih umma sambil menunduk memakan sarapannya.

"Aku berangkat ne umma." pamitku tanpa mengecup pipi umma seperti biasanya dan umma hanya terdiam.

Aku menghela nafas, aku tidak tahu kapan ini semua akan berakhir. Appa yang mulai cuek dan dingin, Umma yang sensitive dan tidak percaya kepada appa dan aku benar-benar tersiksa dengan hal itu.

Meski baru berumur 10 tahun tetapi aku bukan anak polos seperti kebanyakan anak yang lain, dan itulah yang membuatku berbeda dari yang lain.

Aku selalu mencoba berpikir dewasa, seperti sekarang. Aku yang biasanya di antar appa kini aku berjalan menuju halte untuk menaiki bus.

Tak terasa aku terus berjalan untuk menyebrang ke halte bus yang memang berada di sebrang jalan. Aku tak menyadari ada sebuah mobil yang melaju dengan cepat kearahku.

**BRUGHHH**

Aku menyipit saat sebuah cahaya menyelimutiku dan rasanya begitu hangat.

Apa aku sudah berada di surga?

Ani, aku tak ingin mati dulu. Karena kedua orang tuaku belum akur, aku tak ingin meninggalkan mereka dengan keadaan seperti itu!

**.**

**.**

** . **

**2 April 2000.**

Changmin membuka matanya perlahan dan yang ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan putih dengan bau obat. Ia tahu ia berada di rumah sakit saat ini. Dengan perlahan Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya sambil meringis.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya seseorang yang membuat Changmin menoleh.

"APPA!" seru Changmin sambil memeluk sosok itu.

"Y-YA! Aku bukan appamu bocah!" seru namja yang di peluk Changmin itu panik sambil melepaskan pelukan Changmin.

"Appa jahat! Appa tidak mengakuiku!" seru Changmin kesal tetapi sesaat ia terdiam melihat penampilan ayahnya yang aneh.

"Appa, kenapa kau memakai seragam sekolah?" tanya Changmin polos.

"YA! Sudah kubilang aku bukan appamu, bocah! Aku Jung Yunho, dan kau tak sengaja kutemukan saat aku sedang menuju ke apartemenku." Ujar Yunho menatap Changmin heran.

'Anak ini kenapa sedikit mirip denganku?' batin Yunho heran sambil menatap Changmin yang melihatnya dalam diam.

Otak cerdas Changmin mulai bekerja membuat spekulasi-spekulasi kemungkinan yang terjadi.

"Tahun berapa ini, _hyung_?" tanya Changmin tenang, meski ia tak suka memanggil appanya dengan sebutan Hyung tetapi untuk saat ini ia harus melakukannya karena yang ia prediksikan adalah-

"Tahun 2000."

ia terlempar ke tahun dimana appa dan ummanya masih sekolah.

"Eh? Jadi aku kembali ke tahun 2000?!" teriak Changmin kaget membuat Yunho ikutan terkejut.

"YA! Kau membuatku terkejut bocah!" seru Yunho kesal.

Changmin masih terdiam karena shock dengan apa yang terjadi kepadanya bagaimanapun juga ia hanya anak yang berusia 10 tahun dan terlempar ke masa lalu itu membuatnya terkejut sentengah mati. Apa yang harus ia perbuat di masa ini? bahkan ia belum lahir di tahun ini dan sekarang ia harus terjebak di tahun 2000? Oh my~ demi pantat semok milik Su-ie ahjumma-nya, ia tak pernah menyangka hidupnya semakin susah saja sekarang.

"Kau tahu dimana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ucap Yunho heran karena Changmin menjadi pendiam.

"Aku… aku tidak punya rumah." Ucap Changmin ragu.

Ia ingin mengatakan pada Yunho jika ia berasal dari tahun 2015 tetapi itu tak mungkin, bisa-bisa ia di sangka gila karena itu.

_**Ting!**_

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Bukankah ini bagus? Jika ia berada di tahun 2000 dan saat ini adalah masa sekolah appa dan ummanya, itu adalah kesempatan untuknya mencari tahu siapa mantan kekasih appanya, bagaimana kisah cinta umma dan appanya lalu ia bisa mencari cara agar umma dan appanya akur di tahun 2015, tetapi satu yang menganjal di otaknya, jika ia sudah berhasil, bagaimana ia akan pulang?

"Ya… ya! Bocah!"

"Aku bukan bocah! Namaku Jung Changmin!" seru Changmin kesal. Ia baru tahu jika dulu appanya sangat menyebalkan seperti ini rasanya pantas jika umma kesal kepada appanya jika mengetahui sifat appanya seperti ini.

"Jung?" tanya Yunho heran.

"Nde, aku Jung Changmin, usiaku 10 tahun."

Yunho mengehela nafas. Ini semakin aneh, kenapa pula ia harus merasa perasaan aneh saat mendengar nama anak itu?

"Baiklah, kalau kau tak punya rumah lalu aku harus mengembalikanmu kemana?" tanya Yunho dengan sabar.

"Kerumahmu." Ucap Changmin santai.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Hello everybody ulalalala~ Mianhae ne bukannya ngelanjutin Innocent Men saya malah bikin FF baru "My Family" heheheh. Dan karena FF ini Short Fic so~ setiap Chapternya gak lebih dari 3 ribu words. So, jangan ada yang ngeluh kependekkan ne~ khukhukhu.**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
**

**YunJae is REAL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : God &** **Themselves**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Cast : YUNJAEYOOSUMIN & Kwon Boa and others**

**Summary : Changmin sedih melihat kedua orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar, yang ia tahu itu semua karena appanya Jung Yunho kembali bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya/"MWO?!"/YAOI, YunJaeMin, Appa!Yun, Umma!Jae, Aegya!Min, ShortFict, CH 2 is up! RnR please!**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan,****M-Preg****, ****Plot Pasaran****, OOC, Gaje, TYPO, ****ShortFic****,****YAOI****, De el el…**

**Di tahun 2000 bayangin aja Yunho di Rising Sun dan Jaejoong di HUG.**

**Di tahun 2015 bayangin Yunho di Ocean sedangkan Jaejoong di Mirotic.**

**Special THANKS to :**

**missy84,Michelle Jung, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, QyuDev178, yoonjaepark, SeenaPark, runashine88, DH XX, adette, Kim –Jung- Hyewon, Juuunchan, riska0122, Princess yunjae. Dan makasih yang udah nge-Fave dan nge-follow. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 2.**

"Kajja, masuklah." Ajak Yunho pada Changmin yang menatap apartemennya dengan malas.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Changmin pelan namun Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Memangnya apa yang kau duga,bocah?" tanya Yunho heran sambil menatap Changmin yang sedang melihat-lihat apartemennya yang tak layak disebut apartemen.

Bayangkan saja, apartemen Yunho sejujurnya bagus tetapi tidak dalam keadaan berantakkan seperti sekarang. Baju-baju di sofa, bungkusan makanan ringan bertebaran di atas meja lengkap dengan majalah-majalah yang berserakkan disana-sini.

"Apa baru saja terjadi badai disini? Ah- ige mwoya?" tanya Changmin polos sambil membuka majalah yang di penuhi oleh foto-foto wanita yang berpakaian bikini.

**SRAK.**

"K-Kau belum cukup umur bocah!" seru Yunho sambil merebut majalah dari Changmin dengan gugup.

Changmin hanya menatap Yunho jengah. 'Pantas umma sering mengomel, ternyata appa seperti ini kelakuannya.' Batin Changmin sambil mengangguk sok dewasa.

"Hah~ aku lapar hyung~" desah Changmin sambil berbaring di sofa sedangkan Yunho sedang sibuk membersihkan ruang tamunya. Sejujurnya ia malas melakukan itu tetapi jika dibiarkan bisa-bisa apartemennya menjadi kadang sapi saking kotornya.

"Mwo? Bukankah aku baru saja membelikanmu Pizza tadi?" tanya Yunho binggung melihat Changmin mengeluh lapar.

"Aigooo~ itu hanya pizza hyung! Nyelip di gigiku saja tak cukup!" seru Changmin cemberut membuat Yunho menganga mendengar ucapannya.

"YA! Kau pikir aku baby sittermu, eoh? Kalau kau lapar masak saja sana sendiri!" seru Yunho kesal sambil berjalan ke kamarnya tanpa mendengar teriakan frustasi Changmin.

"APPA JAHATTTTT!" teriak Changmin keras.

"AKU BUKAN APPAMU, BOCAH!" teriak Yunho dari dalam kamarnya.

Changmin menggeram kesal sambil menggulet di sofa, ia benar-benar lapar. Andaikan ada ummanya disini, ia pasti tak akan kelaparan seperti ini, ia tak menyangka appanya sejahat itu, bahkan appanya tak peduli padanya!

"Ah! Mumpung aku berada disini, lebih baik aku mengeledah tempat ini, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yang dapat membantuku." Gumam Changmin sambil mulai berjalan mengelilingi ruang tamu Yunho.

Changmin menatap foto-foto yang terpajang di depannya, foto-foto Yunho, mulai dari Yunho kecil saat masih bayi dan ada foto Yunho saat di Junior high school. Tanpa sengaja, Changmin menyenggol sesuatu.

**PLUK**

Sebuah foto terjatuh, Changmin lantas menggambilnya, ia mengernyit melihat foto itu.

Foto itu adalah foto Yunho bersama seorang gadis sambil berpelukkan, keduanya tampak bahagia. Entah kenapa Changmin malah murung melihat appanya bahagia bersama yeoja lain meski ia tahu itu adalah foto yang akan menjadi masalalu nantinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara bass Yunho membuat Changmin membalikkan tubuhnya, ia memandang Yunho yang menatapnya datar sedangkan dirinya memandang Yunho heran karena kini Yunho tampak sedang akan pergi keluar.

Yunho menatap Changmin heran karena bocah berusia 10 tahun itu tampak diam saja lalu ia menatap sebuah foto yang di genggam Changmin.

**Sret**

"Jangan menyentuh barang-barangku, bocah." Ucap Yunho datar sambil menaruh foto itu di laci.

"Yeoja yang ada di foto itu siapa? Yeojachingu hyungkah?" tanya Changmin penasaran, meski ia yakin itu adalah yeojachingu appanya dimasa sekarang tetapi ia harus memastikannya sendiri.

"Ne, wae?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Namanya siapa hyung?" tanya Changmin. Sepertinya sekarang Changmin sudah mulai terbiasa memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

"Kwon Boa."

**Deg**

'Jadi benar itu dia? Yeoja yang dimasaku nanti membuat umma sedih? Aku akan memisahkan appa dari nenek lampir itu.' Tekad Changmin dalam hati sambil menggepalkan tangannya.

"Hyung mencintainya?"

"Tentu saja, ia yeojachinguku."

**Deg**

Sesak. Rasanya sangat sesak karena appanya menyukai yeoja itu. Tetapi ia harus yakin jika appanya pasti lebih mencintai ummanya nanti, dan ialah yang harus mewujudkan itu.

"Hyung."

"Apa?"

"Aku lapar."

"Kajja, kita makan diluar." Ucap Yunho malas sambil berjalan keluar apartemen, meski sejujurnya ia tak terlalu lapar tetapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko jika Changmin sakit karena ia tak memberi bocah tampan itu makanan.

"Yeiy! Hyung tampan memang baik! Nanti aku boleh pesan apa saja kan?" tanya Changmin antusias sambil mengimbangi langkah Yunho tetapi berhubung ia anak memiliki kapasitas tinggi yang melebihi anak seumurannya, ia tak susah untuk mengimbangi Yunho.

"Ne." jawab Yunho malas, entah kenapa ia merasa dompetnya akan terkuras habis karena makan malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi seperti ini sekolah umma dan appa." Gumam Changmin sambil berjalan santai sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi.

Bagaimana Changmin bisa berada di Shiki high school? Salahkan otak jeniusnya memberinya ide untuk menyelinap ke mobil Yunho saat Yunho akan berangkat ke sekolah. Meski ia sedikit takut Yunho akan marah dan mengusirnya tetapi ia harus melakukan ini untuk menyatukan kedua orang tuanya.

'Baiklah, mari mencari umma cantik!' seru Changmin dalam hati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini anak kecil?" sebuah suara membuat langkah Changmin berhenti, ia meneguk ludahnya kasar menyadari keteledorannya yang membuatnya ketauhan.

Dengan perlahan Changmin berbalik.

**Deg**

Changmin membatu di tempat melihat sosok di depannya yang sangat ia kenal. Seorang namja cantik dengan doe eyes-nya yang bening menatap dirinya heran, bibir semerah cherry yang menyunggingkan senyum indah serta rambut hitam lembutnya membingkai wajahnya yang imut berlapiskan kulit putih mulusnya. Cantik.

Itu ummanya.

"Umma!" teriak Changmin sambil memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Sedangkan namja cantik itu hanya terdiam karena terkejut.

"A-ani, aku bukan ummamu, adik kecil." Ucap Jaejoong lembut sambil melepas pelukan Changmin.

Terlihat Changmin yang mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena ia lupa saat ini ia berada di masa yang berbeda, tetapi tak apa kan jika ia ingin tetap memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan umma? pikir Changmin sambil menyeringai evil.

Sedangkan Jaejoong meringis melihat Changmin yang di depannya sedang menyeringai bagai boneka chucky membuat namja cantik pecinta gajah itu merinding.

"Ani, aku akan tetap memanggil umma." ucap Changmin sambil tersenyum lucu. Mau tak mau Jaejoong ikut tersenyum melihat keimutan Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini dan siapa namamu?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Saat ini ia dan Changmin sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Kenapa Jaejoong tak masuk kelas? Itu karena ia sedang malas dan ini pertama kalinya ia bolos, lagipula sebentar lagi bel istirahat akan berbunyi.

"Aku hanya mengikuti appa kesini. Choneun Jung Changmin imnida." Jawab Changmin santai.

"Appamu guru disini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil duduk di depan Changmin. "Kau ingin makan apa?" lanjut Jaejoong beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Ani. Aku ingin jjangmyeon saja." Jawab Changmin sambil menatap Jaejoong yang mulai melangkah untuk membeli makanan.

Changmin yang sedang asyik melihat-lihat suasana kantin di kejutkan dengan sebuah bel yang berbunyi menyatakan sudah saatnya istirahat dan kantinpun mulai ramai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah?" sebuah suara bass yang ia kenal membuat Changmin menoleh dan tersenyum aneh saat ia melihat Yunho yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan angkuh tetapi senyum aneh Changmin langsung menghilang saat melihat seorang yeoja yang menggelayut manja di lengan appanya.

"Changmin-ah, ini makananmu." Sebuah suara membuat ketiga orang itu menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang dengan santainya duduk di depan Changmin sambil menaruh jjangmyeon yang masih hangat di depan Changmin yang tampak antusias melihatnya.

"Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho heran melihat Changmin yang dekat dengan Jaejoong.

Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong memang satu kelas tetapi mereka berdua tidak terlalu dekat, itu semua karena keduanya memang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Sedangkan Boa berbeda kelas dengan mereka, meski begitu Jaejoong cukup mengenal Boa.

"Yunho-ssi? Boa-ssi? Kalian ingin bergabung disini?" tawar Jaejoong ramah. Yunho tak menjawab ia langsung duduk di samping Jaejoong sedangkan Boa dengan muka tertekuk terpaksa duduk di sebelah Changmin karena tempat duduk di sana memang hanya ada empat.

"Ya, bocah! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Yunho kesal melihat Changmin yang lahap memakan makanannya tanpa mempedulikan Yunho.

"Aku hanya bosan di apartemen, makanya aku kesini." Jawab Changmin setelah ia menelan makanannya.

"Yunho-ssi mengenal Changminnie?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memiringkan kepalanya polos.

"I-iya." Jawab Yunho gugup. Ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong memang namja cantik, bahkan namja cantik itu memiliki fans yang kebanyakkan semuanya namja, ia juga tahu jika Jaejoong itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang polos, manis, ceria, cerewet dan ramah. Tetapi ia tak pernah melihat tampang manis Jaejoong sedekat ini.

Boa tampak kesal melihat Yunho yang sedikit gugup melihat tampang polos Jaejoong yang imut. Ia tahu jika namja cantik itu memang cantik, imut dan menggemaskan tetapi ia tetap saja kesal melihat namjachingunya sedikit terpesona dengan Jaejoong.

"Ah, benar juga, marga kalian sama. Apa Yunho-ssi hyungmu, Minnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ani/Ne."

Changmin dan Yunho menjawab secara bersamaan dengan jawaban yang berbeda dan itu membuat Jaejoong dan Boa binggung.

Changmin tak peduli dengan itu, ia kini menghadap Boa yang tampak bingung karena ia melihat Boa dengan intens.

"Nuguya?" tanya Changmin datar dan menusuk –seperti itulah yang Boa rasakan.

"Kwon Boa imnida. Yeojachingu Yunho oppa." Jawab Boa angkuh.

"Mwo? Yeojachingu appaku?" tanya Changmin pura-pura kaget.

"A-Appa?" tanya Boa ragu.

"Ne." angguk Changmin semangat.

"Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong adalah Appa dan Ummaku, ahjumma" Ucap Changmin sambil menyeringai evil menatap Boa yang terbelalak kaget, bukan hanya karena ucapan Changmin yang mengatakan kedua namja di depannya itu orangtua Changmin tetapi juga karena bocah itu memanggilnya ahjumma.

Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho mencoba mencerna apa yang di ucapkan bocah berumur 10 tahun di depannya.

"MWO?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Wah saya udah baca review dari kalian, saya tahu kok kalo Plot yang kayak gini tuh pasaran, nde? Dan jika memang ada kesamaan dengan FF author lain. Mianhae ne, tapi ini real dari imajinasi saya tanpa mem-plagiat karya author yang lain. Dan buat yang penasaran sama mantan pacar Yunppa, kalian pasti tahu kan siapa orangnya setelah membaca chap ini. dan buat FF ini saya memang gak akan bikin ceritanya menjadi berat, saya ingin bikin setiap chapnya ringan meski nantinya tetap akan ada konflik tapi sebisa mungkin gak akan bikin nyesek hehehe.**

**Oh iya, jebal jangan ada yang ngeluh lagi kalo ceritanya kependekkan ya. Kalian tau sendirikan ini ****SHORTFIC ****? so, memang setiap chapnya gak lebih dari 3,000 words dan sebisa mungkin saya akan update setiap hari. Saya gak janji, tapi akan saya usahakan, ne~**

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
**

**YunJae is REAL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : God &** **Themselves**

**Rate : T-M**

**Genre : Romance & Family**

**Cast : YUNJAEYOOSUMIN & Kwon Boa and others**

**Summary : Changmin sedih melihat kedua orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini sering bertengkar, yang ia tahu itu semua karena appanya Jung Yunho kembali bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya/"Ia punya nama, bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya 'bocah'?"/** **"Ahjumma pantat bebek, berhenti menyubitku." Ucap Changmin sadis/YAOI, YunJaeMin, Appa!Yun, Umma!Jae, Aegya!Min, ShortFict, CH 3 is up! RnR please!**

**Warning : Alur kecepatan,****M-Preg****, ****Plot Pasaran****, OOC, Gaje, TYPO, ****ShortFic****,****YAOI****, De el el…**

**Di tahun 2000 bayangin aja Yunho di Rising Sun dan Jaejoong di HUG.**

**Di tahun 2015 bayangin Yunho di Ocean sedangkan Jaejoong di Mirotic.**

**Special THANKS to :**

**missy84, VoldeMIN vs KYUtie, riska0122, Michelle Jung, NisyaraNadya, Guest, SeenaPark, wookiewook, YJM, Cloud54, KimYcha Kyuu, MermutCS, FHYYELF062, Juuunchan, .921, Shin Ririn, runashine88, adette, Princess yunjae, Kim –Jung- Hyewon. Dan makasih yang udah nge-Fave dan jika ada yang gak ke sebut. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**My Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**NO SILENT READERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Chapter 3.**

"YAA! Apa maksudmu bocah?!" teriak Yunho kesal.

"Ja-jadi oppa selingkuh dengan Jaejoong-ssi di belakangku?" tanya Boa sambil menangis. Sedangkan Changmin yang melihat Boa menangis ingin tertawa sekencang-kencangnya.

"Yunho-ssi, jadi kau appa Changmin? Lalu kapan aku menikah denganmu?"

**JDERRR**

Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, pertanyaan Jaejoong yang polos bukannya memperbaiki suasana malah memperburuk membuat Yunho menggeram kesal dan Boa langsung beranjak pergi secepatnya dari sana berharap Yunho menggejarnya.

"Aishh Boa-ya!" teriak Yunho memanggil Boa yang berjalan cepat keluar dari kantin.

"Hyung, jangan menggejarnya!" seru Changmin cemberut sambil mencekal lengan Yunho yang hendak menggejar Boa.

**SRET**

Yunho menghempaskan tangan kurus Changmin dengan keras membuat Chagmin hampir terjatuh jika saja Jaejoong tak langsung menahannya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya terdiam karena terlalu terkejut dengan kelakuan appanya.

"WAE?! Boa yeojachinguku! Dan kau bocah-" Yunho menunjuk Changmin dengan murka. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu,eoh?" tanya Yunho marah.

Changmin hanya menunduk diam, ia takut. Appanya tak pernah memarahinya seperti ini, ia tahu jika di masa sekarang Yunho belum menjadi appanya dan ia hanyalah orang asing disini tetapi tetap saja melihat appanya yang marah seperti itu membuatnya takut, bagaimanapun juga ia hanya seorang anak berumur 10 tahun.

"Jaejoong ummamu kan? Kkarago! Tinggallah di rumahnya!" seru Yunho dingin sambil berlalu dari sana.

"Hiks." Isak Changmin.

"Ssstt uljima Minnie. Kau tinggal dengan hyung saja ne?" tawar Jaejoong sambil memeluk Changmin.

Jaejoong tak menyangka, ia baru kali ini melihat Yunho semurka itu. Tetapi ia tak bisa ikut campur bagaimanapun ia hanya orang asing disini. Ia pun tak tahu asal-usul Changmin dan apa hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho. Tetapi jika melihat wajah Changmin, jika dibilang Changmin anaknya Yunho, ia sedikit percaya karena Changmin cukup mirip dengan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sret**

"Kau harus percaya padaku! Bocah itu bukan siapa-siapaku!" jelas Yunho sambil mencekal tangan Boa yang hendak pergi saat Yunho berhasil menggejarnya di taman belakang sekolah.

"Tapi kenapa anak itu menyebutmu Appa dan Jaejoong umma?" tanya Boa sambil terisak.

"Molla, yang pasti aku tak pernah selingkuh darimu." Jelas Yunho lembut sambil mengusap air mata Boa. Yunho menangkup wajah Yunho dan menyatukan kening keduanya.

"Ta-Tapi ia mirip denganmu, oppa." Ucap Boa manja sambil menggerucutkan bibirnya.

Yunho menghela nafas lalu memeluk Boa erat.

"Dia hanya anak yang ku temukan di gang dekat apartemenku dalam keadaan terluka, ia tak punya siapa-siapa maka dari itu aku merawatnya dan memberikan tempat tinggal untuknya." Jelas Yunho pelan.

"Ne, aku percaya." Gumam Boa sambil membalas pelukan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunho-ssi."

Yunho berbalik saat mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Jaejoong berjalan dengan wajah datar kearahnya.

"Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu." Ucap Jaejoong datar.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Yunho santai. Saat ini memang sudah waktunya pulang dan Yunho baru saja akan pulang bersama dengan Boa.

"Changmin." Yunho menghela nafas dan mengganguk.

"Boa, kau tunggu di mobil saja ne? nanti aku menyusul." Ucap Yunho pada Boa yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Ah, ne." ucap Boa singkat sambil berjalan menjauhi Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Suasana di koridor mulai sepi, hanya sedikit orang yang berlalu lalang. Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah..

"Ada apa dengan bocah itu?" tanya Yunho malas sambil duduk di bangku taman.

"Ia punya nama, bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya 'bocah'?" tanya Jaejoong santai sambil duduk di sebelah Yunho dengan tenang.

"Akan ku ingat. Jadi ada apa?" tanya Yunho jengah.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Changmin?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho.

"Tidak ada. Aku menemukannya pingsan dengan luka di gang menuju apartemenku. Aku tak mengenal anak itu sama sekali." Terang Yunho sambil balas menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu? Changmin terus menangis karena kau membentaknya tadi. Ia sangat ketakutan. Tak seharusnya kau memarahinya seperti itu." Ucap Jaejoong datar tanpa melihat Yunho, ia hanya memandang ke depan dengan tatapan kosong.

Yunho hanya terdiam, ia tahu ia salah. Changmin hanyalah anak kecil, itu pasti ia lakukan hanya untuk bercanda tetapi kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya marah, bagaimanapun ia mencintai Boa dan ia tak ingin kehilangan Boa hanya karena gurauan Changmin.

"Jadi, apa kau tak ingin Changmin tinggal di tempatmu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menatap Yunho yang terdiam sejak tadi.

"Arra, Changmin akan tinggal bersamaku kalau begitu." Ucap Jaejoong sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya, ia kesal melihat Yunho yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi. Ia tak menyangka Yunho akan setega itu terhadap anak kecil.

**GREP**

"Boleh aku bertemu dengan Changmin?" tanya Yunho sambil menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum manis dan mengganguk, ia lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung melihat senyum Jaejoong. 'Manis.' batin Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Changmin." Panggil Yunho yang entah sudah keberapa kali kepada Changmin. Ia memutuskan membawa Changmin pulang ke apartemennya, meski awalnya Changmin menolak dan ingin bersama Jaejoong tetapi dengan bujukkan Jaejoong akan sering ke apartemennya membawakan banyak makanan, bocah berumur 10 tahun itu langsung mengiyakan.

Saat ini hanya ada Yunho dan Changmin di mobil sedangkan Boa sudah pulang duluan karena Yunho menghubunginya untuk pulang duluan. Sejujurnya ini sebagian dari rencana Changmin si evil jenius. Ia memang takut melihat Yunho saat ini tetapi rencana untuk membuat kedua orang tuanya bersatu tetap menjadi prioritas utamanya dan begitu Jaejoong menawarkan akan sering ke apartemen Yunho membawakan makanan, ia langsung mengiyakan. Selain mendapat makanan, ia juga bisa melancarkan ide cemerlangnya untuk menyatukan YunJae.

'Aku memang pintar.' Batin Changmin narsis.

"Min."

Masih. Changmin masih menjalankan aksi mogok bicaranya, sedangkan Yunho hanya mendesah frustasi menghadapi bocah 10 tahun itu merajuk. Ia tahu Changmin pasti takut berhadapan dengannya tetapi disisi lain ia ingin Changmin bersikap seperti biasanya, selalu cerewet dan mengomentari hal apapun.

Yunho tak tahu kenapa ia masih mempertahankan anak yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun padanya ini. tetapi yang ia tahu, Changmin adalah tanggung jawabnya sekarang karena anak itu tak memiliki siapapun disini selain dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo Yun!"

"Yoochun? Junsu?" kaget Yunho saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang saat ini duduk santai di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Rupanya password-nya tak kau ganti ne?" tanya Junsu riang.

"Kau tak ingin memeluk sahabatmu yang tampan ini Yun?" tanya Yoochun sambil merentangka tanganya dengan wajah sok-nya.

"Cih, narsis sekali kau." Decih Yunho sambil memeluk Yoochun.

"Eoh? Anak siapa ini, hyung? Seperti hyung waktu kecil eung kyang kyang." Tawa Junsu sambil mencubit pipi Changmin yang hanya menatap kedua orang aneh di depannya dengan binggung. Ia kenal dengan keduanya karena di masanya, Yoochun dan Junsu sangat sering mengajaknya jalan-jalan jika umma dan appanya sibuk. Ia juga tahu jik Yoochun dan Junsu adalah sahabat sejak kecil Yunho.

"Ahjumma pantat bebek, berhenti menyubitku." Ucap Changmin sadis sambil melepas tangan Junsu yang tadi mencubit pipi chubby-nya.

"Mwo? Ahjumma? YA! Panggil aku hyung!" teriak Junsu kesal dengan suara lumba-lumba. Sedangkan Yunho dan Yoochun hanya terkekeh melihat Junsu yang marah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC_**

**A/N : Lagi males cuap-cuap nih, menurut kalian cerita ini menarik ga? Kok saya rasa biasa aja ya sama cerita ini. menurut kalian gimana?**

**Buat yang nanya berapa umur Changmin dan kenapa Changmin kyk anak SMA. Jadi gini, umur Changmin disini ****10 thn****, dan kenapa Changmin kelihatan dewasa, itu karena saya sengaja bikin seperti itu. Kalian pasti tahu dan mungkin aja ada juga anak-anak di sekitar kalian yang umurnya kecil tetapi bersikap layaknya orang dewasa. Dan karakter Changmin disini saya buat sengaja ia terlihat dewasa di banding umurnya karena kejeniusan yang ia punya tetapi tetap saja di beberapa adegan saya buat Changmin layaknya umur 10 tahun.**

**Mianhae ne, kalau ceritanya ga seru dan banyak kekurangannya. Saya Cuma menulis apa yang terlintas di benak saya aja. **

**Oke, akhir kata.**

**R**

**E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.**

**J  
E  
B  
A  
L  
**

**YunJae is REAL!**


End file.
